


The Jungle

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Brutality, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fights, Grooming, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Sex, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Reader is an Omega, Scent Marking, Territory Disputes, Wilderness Survival, underground caves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Flying can be scary. Especially when there's a storm warning just minutes after it's too late to turn back. The pilot and co-pilot ignored the warnings and underestimated the sky's power that night. The plane crashed into an uncharted island. Only one person out of two hundred fifty vacationers and nineteen crew staff survived. The island is full of predators, the worst being those only fairytales could imagine...
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/You, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 224





	1. Meeting the Beast

(Please, ignore my bad drawing skills and pretend it looks less like an eye sore)

\- - - - - - - -

The pounding headache you had couldn't deter the horror you felt at the massacre around you.

A beach full of luggage, a few bodies dotted along the shore, the rest floating in the ocean current.

The large airplane missing its wings from the rough descending, somehow not alight.

Ignoring the nausea, you shakily got to your feet, covering your mouth with a sand-covered hand to keep from either throwing up or screaming in anguish.

Probably both, if you had to be honest.

Deciding it would be best to leave while you still could, you turned and scrambled into the luscious jungle.

Sooner or later, you'd have to go back to scavenge any food that might be in the suitcases.

You hoped it was later rather than sooner, not wanting to come back so soon.

You could hear distant sounds of big cats like jaguars and leopards, as well as some bears.

It would probably do you some good to find somewhere to hide before either of you got any closer to the other.

The sound of rushing water filled your ears and it was about time you cleaned yourself from the sand.

You had luckily not landed in the oceans reach, so your clothes were still dry.

But they too would need to be cleaned, so you'd soak them after you 'bathed'.

Not too long later, you came across a lake, a waterfall pouring new water rapidly.

Relieved, you crouched down, scooping a hand in the water to clean your alternate arm.

Once that was done, you repeated the process on your other arm.

After both your arms were clean, you proceeded to wash your face, doing your best to get your hair as well.

As you went to get another scoopful of water, you noticed something strange across the lake in your peripheral vision.

Stupidly, you decided to look at it, seeing the biggest looking monster you've ever seen.

With a panicked gasp, you threw yourself back, scrambling away even though the monster was more than ten feet away from you.

However, it only briefly flicked its ice blue eye lights to you lazily, before going back to the water, disinterested in your existence.

Noticing this, you stopped, yet still got ready to get up and run from this bizarre thing.

Out of its skull grew huge off-white ten point buck antlers, curling forward instead of back, the antlers both reflecting perfectly with five points each as the tips mesmerizingly framed its face.

The skeleton within the black ecto-body resembled that of a male Siberian tiger, though there were no gaps like a normal tiger's, looking as if someone cut two sockets and a nose into a white plaster.

Its skeletal paws were for some reason missing their claws and were, shockingly, thick and resembled its actual paws, no phalanges.

With the creature not only further away but also crouched, you couldn't make out its actual size but it was big and long.

Its tail, however, was fifteen feet long and lightly swished through the grass behind it.

It weirdly wore a ginormous light grey almost white hoodie, and light black almost grey pants with the ends torn up to the hocks.

On its 'fur' were white markings just as see-through as the black.

From what you could see thanks to the clothes, its left front leg had a white stocking, its right front paw had white toes, the left hind paw had white toes, and the right hind leg had a white stocking with black toes.

The beast's long tail was mostly black with a white tip and its right ear was white as well, the inside of it light grey.

Its left ear was black with a strange light pink bullet hole through the side, the inner 'fur' dark grey.

Surrounding its left eye was a white patch, a light pink scar running through it, disappearing on one side of its socket and reappearing on the other.

A crack went through the socket, mimicking the scar above it.

Its transparent pink tongue lapped up the water, sometimes darting up to lick across its dark grey almost black nose.

In all honesty, it seemed as if it wanted nothing to do with you.

Its left ear flicked before it quickly raised its head towards that direction, the 'pupils' within the lights now narrowed in either concentration or agitation.

Perhaps even both.

After a few minutes, its eyes went back to normal, and it turned its head back to the water, but it did not drink.

No, it seemed to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, it stood, shaking itself like an animal trying to get rid of the dirt itching their pelt.

It began walking to the right, pausing mid-step to toss a glance behind it before looking forwards with a decisive shake, continuing its previous task.

But as it left, its visible eye light locked onto your smaller form.

You felt as if you could see your reflection within it, as if it were closer and the eye were more human-like.

It broke away its gaze as it calmly disappeared into the underbrush.

Deciding if a giant could be scared away by whatever was coming, you didn't want to stick around.

Scrambling to your feet, you cast one last stare to where the giant had faded away before turning and high-tailing it away from there.


	2. Big Fella

(This will make sense later, ~~hopefully~~ )

\- - - - - - - -

You laid with your back against the large tree, panting in its shade.

Only an hour and the heat was already getting to you.

You had always thought the heat had to be exaggerated in the survivalist shows, but now you admired the strength they had for not forfeiting then and there.

As if it weren't bad enough, your stomach began to express its disdain of you neglecting to nourish it.

You shushed it, telling yourself you'd do it later.

In all honesty, you just wanted to put off going back to the beach for a while.

You closed your eyes, adjusting yourself so you'd be a little more comfortable.

Not napping, but deciding to relax for a minute.

A twig snapping made you snap them open again, now on high alert.

Right in front of you was a large bear.

The creature let out a roar at you, making you flinch and whimper.

It lumbered closer, those beady eyes full of hunger.

Why was it hungry?!

There was more than enough prey here!

You cried out and held your arms out to shield your face as the bear stood on its hind legs, turning your head and squeezing your eyes shut.

It let out another roar, and to your horror a deeper one replied from somewhere behind you.

This is how you'd die; eaten by two bears!

The bear roared much more menacingly at the responder.

This time, a high-pitched demonic cry rang out, too close to comfort.

Behind your closed eyelids, you saw a gigantic shadow flash past you.

You quickly opened them as you put your arms down, breathing catching in your throat.

That monster from the waterfall was fighting the bear, sending it flying into a nearby tree with a well-hooked swing from the monster's left paw.

Those claws were absolutely huge, bigger than a Kodiak's and thicker than a Sun Bear's.

The cream-colored weapons raked against the much smaller predator's flank, earning a pained screech.

The thing decided it had enough messing with the ursine, opening its maw to dig its giant serrated teeth into the brown bear's neck.

You couldn't look away as the beast thrust its muzzle upwards, ending the bear's life with a sickening crack.

The large predator opened its mouth to release the corpse, the blood flowing down its fangs.

Your vision started to become blurry, shapes spinning around.

Blinking some of the fatigue away, you took this chance to observe this thing up close before it ate you.

Now that it was nearby, you could see its sheer size.

Seven feet at the shoulder and twenty-one feet in length, excluding that lengthy tail.

Slowly, it turned to you, translucent muzzle coated in the bear's still wet life fluid.

Its eye lights zeroed in on you, the creature beginning to step forward.

You whined pitifully, making the monster stop mid-step.

It lightly tilted its head to the right, giving some sort of noise that sounded like a mix between a coo and a chuff.

The world went back.

\----Time Skip: ???----

Stirring, you moaned sleepily.

Something soft rubbed against you, your head laying on something just as soft.

You began to open your eyes, hissing at the sliver of sunlight pouring in.

As you became more aware, you slowly sat up, looking at what you woke up in.

Pelts, so many pelts.

They looked as if they had been torn off rather crudely, rather than cut.

A little panicked, you started to get to your feet only to see what looked to be a new addition.

It was a piece of the pelt of the bear that almost killed you.

There were four faint marks on it, indicating this was the flank.

Now nauseous, you stumbled out of whatever this was, almost falling onto your face.

After managing to regain your footing, you turned to the pelts, only to pale.

_It was a ginormous fucking **nest**!_

It was shaped like a typical nest; stuffed under the edges to make them bigger were more pelts.

Bear pelts, jaguar pelts, leopard pelts, melanistic jaguar & leopard pelts, wolf pelts, deer pelts, elk pelts, some rabbit pelts, fox pelts, and even a few tiger pelts; all looking as if they'd been ripped off and not skinned.

How many animals lived on this damn island?!

While you were gawking at the nest, you failed to notice the figure crawling in through the tunnel entrance.

You were only made aware of that fact when you heard something wet plop down behind you.

Gulping, you slowly turned around and made eye contact with the giant predator.

Shrieking, you threw yourself away from it and pressed against the rocky wall of the underground cavern.

It calmly laid down, wrapping its long tail around its body.

Then it flicked its eye lights down beside it before looking back to you.

Curious, you risked a peek at what it looked at.

It was a large stack of honeycomb, the tops of them slightly damaged to show signs they'd been hanging somewhere.

The creature gently took a piece from the top honeycomb, before eating it, licking away any crumbs that may have dropped on the stony ground and then looking back to you, sliding its transparent pink tongue across its mouth to clean away the residual honey.

When you didn't budge, it furrowed its slate grey eyebrows, which you hadn't noticed before somehow.

The monster motioned towards the pile of honeycomb, huffing kindly.

Was it...inviting you to eat with it?

Still a little on guard, you approached, making sure to keep an eye on it as you reached for a piece.

Once you got a nicely sized one, you quickly backed off, fighting the urge to cringe at the sticky honey.

The monster took the rest of that slab of honeycomb for itself, not looking at you.

Unable to resist your stomach anymore, you finally caved in and ate it.

It...actually wasn't that bad.

Soon you had wolfed it down and headed over for seconds.

You decided to stay a bit closer this time, for the food of course, still watching this thing.

The entire time it avoided looking at you, and made sure you were truly done eating before eating the rest itself.

Sometime during this you had sat down and now felt content.

Looking at the creature, you decided you could trust it...for now, at least.

It could just be fattening you up or just taking pity on you until it decided enough was enough and ate you.

You glanced at its antlers.

It was unclear as to if this was male or not.

Maybe it was just a female with horns, you couldn't tell.

Your eyes carefully swept over the giant, making sure you caught every detail.

It seemed to be masculine enough.

"Big Fella...", you whispered absentmindedly, unaware you spoke aloud before it was too late.

His ears perked up, his ice blue eye lights turning from staring at his nest to staring at you.

He seemed patient, looking at you curiously.

You raised an eyebrow.

"Big Fella?", you questioned unsurely, not knowing what he was so attentive about.

His ears tried perking up more as he leaned towards you, a confused 'murr?' escaping his ecto-throat.

That's when you got it.

He was responding to the name!

"Big Fella.", you stated, giggling as he tried stretching himself closer without getting in your space.

You stood, causing him to recoil slightly but not pull away completely.

Pointing at him, you declared, "From now on, you are Big Fella!"

Big Fella let out a low, barely audible purr at that, his long tail now gently sliding about as his tilted his head to the left, eyes(?) half-lidded.

Maybe...just maybe...you could survive with him.


	3. Encounter

A month had passed since you've crashed on the island and it actually wasn't that bad.

Of course, you avoided going to the beach after all this time, afraid you'd have a mental breakdown.

Big Fella was, for the lack of better words, a gentle giant.

He did eat meat, you discovered, but only specific kinds.

Most of the time, he ate the honeycomb he gathered and berries.

He'd been nothing but patient with you, even letting you ride on his back when you couldn't keep up on your walks.

A lot animals usually gave him a wide berth, especially predatory ones.

You understood, though, he was scary looking.

Today was the day you gathered enough courage to finally go to the beach.

Gently grabbing Big Fella by the sleeve of his hoodie, you began to walk with him towards the dreaded place.

Occasionally, you'd squeeze the fabric to calm yourself.

The journey was silent, with the exception of the birds chirping and other jungle noises.

Big Fella would dart an eye light towards you but mostly kept them forward.

All too soon, you were on the beach.

The broken plane and luggage were still there, but the large amount of bodies were not.

They had probably been washed out to sea or eaten by the islands meat-eaters.

Feeling a bit better, you released Big Fella, walking towards a black suitcase.

This one did not have any sort of lock on it, which made things easier.

Inside were mostly clothes, probably belonging to a businessman.

But underneath was a ton of chocolate, kept cool inside the case.

Taking one, you checked the expiration date, surprised it had another two months.

Having not had one in a long time, you tore the wrapper open, greedily eating the sugary treat.

Big Fella sat beside you, checking the suitcase out.

After shoving the wrapper back into the suitcase, you grabbed another bar, opening it and offering it to your companion.

Giving it a sniff, he opened his mouth and wrapped his long tongue around it, pulling it into his mouth once you lightened your grip.

It was still weird seeing him move both jaws, the ones of his ecto-body and the ones of the skull within.

Lucky, you couldn't see him actually eating the chocolate.

He licked his jaws and looked at you, wondering if you'd give him another.

Glad he liked it, you decided it would be best if you both ate the rest.

They would melt in this heat.

\----Time Skip: 3 hours----

Satisfied, you and Big Fella sat in your shared home, looking over your prizes.

You had taken the suitcases that held clothes that fit you, as they didn't have any food.

From the cargo bay and storage above the seats, you found some things that would be useful.

A smuggled knife, a first aid kit, canned foods, a few survivalist books, and a book on how to make homemade traps.

Big Fella had found some things that interested him and added them to his nest.

They were mostly fur coats from the snobs in first class, probably made out some poor innocent animal.

There was also jewelry found scattered about that he buried under the tree right beside the underground cavern's entrance.

From what you saw while he was digging, there were all sorts of valuables.

Golden coins, expensive watches, diamond necklaces, silver bracelets, and even legitimate uncut diamonds!

Most of these clued you in that people had been stranded here in the past.

Knowing human behavior, they probably avoided Big Fella like the plague and got killed by something else with your friend scavenging the loot.

You've learned enough to know he wasn't aggressive until he was provoked.

He was most likely curious about them and simply wanted a closer look.

As of right now, you had taken a piece of leather from your friend, scolding him for chewing on it.

You had no idea why he kept putting it in his mouth, it wasn't food and you doubted it tasted any good.

This time he seemed to get the message, ignoring the leather once you put it down in favor of nudging one of the canned goods curiously.

With the cans, he didn't try eating them like the leather.

Maybe he understood that metal equaled ouch.

"We can probably eat that later.", you said, pulling it away from him.

Standing up, you stretched, sighing in relief as your back popped.

When you first popped your back, Big Fella had looked at you as if you were dying, chirping and nudging your back.

Now he merely flicked a translucent ear in your direction and continued what he was doing.

You came over and grabbed a part of his antler, gently tugging his head to look at you.

"Wanna go for a walk?", you asked, motioning to the tunnel entrance.

The monster rose to his paws, carefully grabbed the collar of your new shirt and picked you up before walking to the entrance.

He flattened himself to the ground and crawled out of your home, placing you down once he was fully out.

You grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and let him lead the way.

While walking, you noticed how Big Fella always looked around tensely, as if something could pop out of the bushes at any minute and attack the both of you.

It was still unknown just what put this apex predator on edge, and you didn't want to find out what it was.

Sometimes, Big Fella would herd you back to the den without warning and would stay in front of the entrance, watching with his ears flat and his long tail lashing irritably.

Other times, he'd stop walking and stare at either side, ears perked and pupils nearly nonexistent.

Something told you he wasn't the only bizarre thing on this island and that scared you.

Bushes rustling nearby caught your attention.

And as Big Fella stopped, you knew you weren't the only one.

A few tense moments went by before a buck stepped out, startling at the sight of you two and bolting.

Big Fella, being a predator with instincts, took off after it, leaving you behind.

Knowing this could take awhile despite your companion being bigger and faster, you decided to explore the surrounding area yourself.

You soon came into a clearing, sunlight gently poking through the large branches the best it could.

Across from you was a large tree with giant claw marks scored across it, as well as some signs of a pair of large antlers rubbing against it.

Curious, you approached it, carefully tracing the deep gouges in the wood.

They looked fresh, with the rubs from the antlers being a little older.

It was pretty obvious that this was Big Fella's handiwork.

This was probably one end to his territory.

Now this helped you lean towards the theory that there were, in fact, other creatures similar, if not like, Big Fella.

You backed away from the marked tree, deciding it wouldn't do you any good to think about that.

However, you ran into a bit of a problem as your back hit something rough.

Knowing there wasn't a tree there, you stiffened, eyes widening as a puff of breath hit you, gently blowing your hair.

Then you did the stupidest thing possible.

You turned around, meeting sunken and hollow sockets with dim white eye lights which lacked any form of pupil.

Scared, you jerked away, hitting the tree and sliding down to sit.

A four-legged tall, lanky skeleton thing stood there, wearing some sort of torn outfit that tried to resemble armor.

It had an elongated snout, completed with sharp jagged teeth that were stained.

A long skeletal tail flicked from behind it, cutting through nearby vegetation.

The creature tilted its head at you, eye lights becoming a bit brighter.

Letting out a sort of chirping sound, it came closer, ignoring your obvious terror.

" _ **Big Fella!**_ "

Almost immediately, he trampled through the underbrush from behind the skeleton, sliding to a halt with an ear-shattering roar full of unbridled fury.

With a yelp, the unknown creature leapt to the side, arching its spine fearfully.

Seeing your chance, you scrambled to your feet and quickly hid behind your savior.

The skeleton gave a defensive hiss which lacked any real threat.

Big Fella growled, ecto-fur bristling.

Noticing this, the skeleton tucked its bony tail between its legs but didn't leave.

It made some sort of weird sound, one you couldn't place your finger on.

Your friend's fluffed up tail quickly curled up like a wolf's would when displaying dominance, a deep and demonic wolf-like snarl escaping his maw.

The skeleton flinched, lowering itself to the ground while avoiding Big Fella's pissed gaze.

Still in the position, it awkwardly scurried off, disappearing beyond the marked tree's border.

Your companion turned his attention to you and you froze.

His eye lights were _**blood red**_ , his pupils pinpricks.

You felt like you were in trouble, so you broke down sobbing.

You apologized for not staying put, that you thought nothing bad would happen, that you were so sorry.

A warm, wet, slightly rough tongue silenced you, licking away your tears.

Big Fella cooed comfortingly as he did so, portraying he was not mad.

Opening your eyes, you saw his eyes were back to normal and soft.

He crouched down, chirping softly at you.

Hiccupping, you climbed onto his back, wrapping your arms around his neck while burying your face into his hood.

Standing up, he began the journey back home, only stopping to retrieve the buck's carcass.

Sniffling, you clung tighter, feeling a little better.

That was terrifying.

\----???----

Crooks quickly sprinted back home, his bones still rattling.

He knew he'd be chewed out once he told his pack mates he had entered The Beast's territory.

He had only been exploring, and The Beast hadn't been out and about recently so he thought he could get away with it and be long gone before He caught his scent.

It was suicide to trespass into His land, everyone knew that.

The Beast was Top Dog on this island, THE Alpha.

No one messed with him, not even the many predators of the island.

It was well-known that He wouldn't bother you if you didn't bother Him.

Crooks was lucky he wasn’t attacked for entering without permission.

His pack was at odds with The Beast, as the more aggressive members didn't know when to back off before it was too late.

They went out of their way to avoid Him and He went out of His way to avoid them.

Soon, the familiar boulders of his pack's home came into view, making him speed up.

He wanted to tell them about his new discovery.

He darted into camp, skidding to a halt and narrowly crashing into Black, who snarled at him to watch where he was going before realizing the state Crooks was in.

"Crooks, what's wrong?", Black chirped, gaining the attention of the rest of the pack, who came to see what the commotion was about.

"Did somethin' happen?", Red huffed, shaking himself and his pelt.

Alpha approached, making both Black and Red scoot back a bit.

The others joined as well.

He proceeded to tell them about his exploration, earning the expected reactions.

"Are you crazy?!", Edge snapped, displeased.

"What were you thinkin'?", Mutt growled.

"You're lucky you're still alive.", Stretch hissed.

"He could've killed you!", Chirp scolded.

"Brother, that was stupid.", his littermate, Axe, put in.

"Why would you do something like that?!", Blue cried out.

Alpha raised his tail, silencing them.

"As much as I agree with all of you, let Crooks finish his story.", he ordered softly.

The pack grumbled to each other, but obeyed.

Chirp sat beside Crooks, beginning to groom him with his orange tongue.

"I came across a strange scent and became curious. I only wanted to see what it was, I had no intentions of harming her!"

"Her?", Chirp asked, stopping his grooming.

"Yes, one of those Non-Pelts that usually appear.", Crooks confirmed.

"More of them?", Black groaned in irritation.

"I thought they died out already.", Red grumbled.

"Quiet.", Alpha commanded, looking back to the lankier skeleton.

"She smelled different from the others, she didn't smell like an Alpha or a Beta. I only wanted a closer look but she cried out and He came out of nowhere! I tried telling Him I was just curious, but He was having none of it! So I ran and came back here."

"Didn't smell like an Alpha or Beta?", Axe repeated quietly, tilting his head to the side.

"Could the Non-Pelt just be scentless?", Stretch inquired.

"She had a scent, it was just hard to place!"

Alpha had been silent, looking down at the ground in thought.

"What do you think, Alpha?", Blue whined.

Everyone stopped in their conversations to look at their leader.

"I could be wrong, but...", he trailed off.

"But what?!", Edge snarled impatiently, earning scolding looks from the rest of the pack.

_**"I think The Beast has an Omega."** _


End file.
